Since I First Saw You
by TillowShipper
Summary: Xander met Tara on a road trip and introduced her to Willow and Buffy. What kind of friendship/relationship will Willow and Tara have, knowing that they are both magically inclined?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Willow/Tara

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything from the Buffyverse. Those belong to Joss Whedon and his team of amazingness.

This story starts at the beginning of season 4. Buffy and Willow ended up being roommates instead of Buffy being paired with the annoying roommate that she actually got in the show.

Please leave constructive criticism and suggestions, no being hurtful please, this is my first attempt at fanfic.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Buffy, aren't you excited?" Willow asked. "It's our first day of college!"

"Yeah, Will, I am." Buffy replied as she grabbed her school bag.

It was their first day at UC Sunnydale and Willow was over the moon. She had always loved school. Going to college and being roommates with her best friend was a dream come true.

"You don't seem excited." Willow stated.

"I am!" Buffy exclaimed. "I'm just not as jazzed as you are."

"Right." Willow said as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Will, it's me."

"Xander! Buffy, it's Xander!"

"Miss me, Will?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"Well, when we don't see you or hear from you all summer, we start to worry. What did you do? Where did you go? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Are you back in Sunnydale? Are-"

"Will! I went on a road trip across the country, I'm fine, not hurt. And yes, I'm back in Sunnydale. I was wondering if we could hang out tonight." Xander said cutting off the 'Willow Babble.'

"Yeah, totally! Buffy and I have class until four but maybe we can get dinner? Maybe meet at the Bronze?" Willow replied.

"Sounds good. How is the Buffster?" He asked.

"She's good. She says 'Hi.'" Willow said with a smile. "We have to go, but we'll see you later, kay?"

"Sure, Will. Love ya." Xander said.

"Love you too. Xander?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Willow." Xander said and hung up.

Willow placed the phone on the receiver, relayed the information to Buffy, and walked out of their dorm room. They walked to their first class of the day while Willow babbled about her excitement about her classes and seeing Xander.

"Will! Buffy!" Xander shouted to get the girls' attention.

"Xander!" They said together as they ran up to hug him. They shared a confused look as they noticed his female company.

"Guys, this is Tara. We met on my trip. Tara, this is Buffy, the Slayer, and that is Willow. They're my best buds." He stated.

"Xander!" Buffy shouted, quickly lowering her voice, "So now we're telling everyone that I'm the Slayer?"

"Don't worry Buff, Tara won't tell anyone." He replied.

"Y-yeah, I won't t-tell anyone." Tara interjected.

"Tara's a witch!" Xander said happily.

Willow had been staring at Tara the entire time Xander and Buffy had been talking. She noticed Tara's half smile as she said "Hello" and her blonde hair fall over her beautiful blue eyes when Xander said she was a witch. _A witch?!_

"You're a witch?" Willow asked Tara excitedly.

"Um… Y-yeah. M-my mom taught me since I was l-little." She responded.

"That's so cool!" Willow said with a wide smile. Tara responded with another shy half smile.

"How did you guys meet?" Buffy asked Xander and Tara, not caring who answered.

"She saved my life." Xander explained. "I got jumped by some vamps one night and luckily Tara was there. She said some spell that created smoke and confused the vamps long enough for us to get away."

"So that's how you knew she was a witch." Willow mused.

"Yep!" Xander said. "I told her about how you're interested in magic, Will, and she thought it was cool, right?" Tara nodded. "She told me she was enrolled at UC Sunnydale and, well, here we are!" Xander finished with another nod from Tara.

"Oh, cool!" Willow exclaimed. "Are you living in the dorms?"

"Mhmm, o-one-thirteen." Tara responded. "I was l-lucky and g-got my own room."

"Willow and I are roommates." Buffy stated.

Tara nodded as she looked at Willow. Willow's short red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, leaving a few stray pieces framing her face and striking green eyes. _She's so beautiful. _Tara thought.

A few hours later, Willow, Tara, and Buffy said goodbye to Xander and walked back to the dorms. Willow told Buffy that she was going to walk Tara back to her room and that she would see her back at their room. Buffy reminded her that she had to patrol and said bye to Tara. Willow suddenly got nervous about being alone with Tara, mostly because of what she wanted to ask her. When they reached Tara's room, Willow looked at Tara.

"W-Willow? Are you o-okay?" Tara asked in a worried tone, seeing the intense look in her new friends' eyes.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm trying to figure out how to ask you a question…" Willow replied.

"Oh, well, w-what is it?" Tara asked quietly.

"Well… As Xander told you, I'm interested in magic… I haven't done much, just a few pagan blessings and a curse… but that's really all. I was wondering if you could teach me a little bit? You don't have to but I would really appreciate it and I wanna hang out with you more 'cause I think you're cool – not that I wouldn't want to hang out with you without magic, 'cause I totally would. Um… something you should know about me, I tend to babble when I'm nervous." Willow finished with an embarrassed laugh.

"I'd l-love to teach you, Willow." Tara responded. "And I'd l-like to h-hang out w-without the magic too."

"Really? Yay!" Willow said as she hugged Tara. She quickly realized that it was too early to hug her new friend and let go. She smiled shyly and looked at her shoes.

"Do you w-want to come in f-for a minute? I-I have a b-book I want you to r-read before we start with the m-magic." Tara said opening the door.

"Homework?" Willow said happily, walking through the door. "I love homework. What's the book about?"

"G-grounding techniques." Tara responded. "Grounding is v-very important b-before casting s-spells."

"Okay!" Willow said as she took the book from Tara's hand. "Well, I guess I should go. Can I call you tomorrow to get together?"

"S-sure!" Tara said getting excited about Willow calling her in the morning.

"Alright. Have a good night." She said with a smile, walking towards the door.

"Y-you too, Willow. Sleep well." Tara said as she watched the redhead walk away.

Willow walked half way down the hall and turned her head to see Tara standing in her doorway with a sad smile on her face. Willow waved at her and stopped. Tara waved back and looked down, embarrassed that Willow had caught her watching her leave. Tara's face was shielded by her hair and she didn't see Willow walk back.

"Tara…?" Willow said gently. "Are you okay?"

"W-Willow!" She said, startled by the girls presence. "Y-Yes, I-I'm f-fine." She silently cursed her stutter, knowing it had given her away.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked, concerned about her new friend. She didn't want to push but she needed to know that the blonde was okay.

"I-I'm sure." Tara said quickly. "Goodnight."

She quickly shut the door before she had any more chances to make a fool of herself. _Good job, Tara. Go and scare your new friend right off the bat. _She shut off the light and went right to bed.

Willow walked to her dorm alone and decided to shower, her thoughts never leaving Tara. She wondered why Tara looked so sad when she left. Willow was so excited about her new friend that she fell asleep, after reading the pages of meditation techniques Tara had bookmarked for her, thinking about all the fun spells they could do together.

Her dreams were filled with Tara, each different than the previous one. In the first one, they were drinking coffee and talking about magic. In the second, they were having a movie night. The last Tara filled dream was about the two girls dancing, holding each other tightly.


	2. Update: I'm sorry!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time guys! The lethal combination of writers block and school got me distracted and I haven't written in a while. I'm thinking of giving up on this story but if anyone wants to take it and make it their own, I will gladly give it over to you. PM me if you want it or have any ideas for me. Like I said, I'm not sure if I will continue to write it but if I get inspiration, I will.

Thanks for the patience,

-KG


	3. Update: Bu-Bye

Riverwillow will be taking over my story! I have faith that they will do it justice that I would not be able to. Thanks for all the love I received on my first chapter and all the follows I got on it. Sorry I crapped out on this project but I have too much stuff going on.

Much love,

-K


End file.
